


A College Secret

by TigerPrawn



Series: It's Not A Secret [2]
Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Cock Rings, Established Relationship, FTM Adam Towers, Hannibal Extended Universe, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Revelations, Secrets, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Elias discovers a secret Adam has been keeping.[Liked this story?][Share on Tumblr]





	A College Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Shortfic sequel to It’s Not A Secret  
> Prompt fill

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/37049873861/in/dateposted-public/)

Elias moved expertly around the boxes as he carried the laundry to their bedroom. They had moved in together three weeks earlier and Adam’s unpacking was still in progress. The apartment was two bedroom, and bigger than Adam’s had been but he was still trying to work out where to put everything.

Elias hadn’t had the same problem at all, considering all his possessions from the bedsit had been little more than a suitcase and a few bags. Even so, the place was clearly _theirs_ not just Adam’s with his stuff fitting in around - which had been Adam’s concern. They had bought new furnishings and trinkets that tied their two tastes together as well as most definitely making the place feel like a home. 

Whilst Adam was spending the afternoon visiting his parents, Elias decided to get on with the laundry. He knew Adam liked it when he did chores. They hadn’t discussed dividing them in any way, but within the first week Elias had quickly realised that the more he did the happier Adam was and the more sex they had. His only regret doing the laundry without Adam being home was that he missed the chance of his boyfriend pressing up behind him as he folded clothes, and purring into his ear that he found Elias doing housework sexy. 

Elias knew Adam well enough to understand completely - housework often fell, wrongly Elias considered, to women. Not expecting Adam to do it, and in fact doing more than his fair share because it didn’t bother him _and_ made Adam happy, was worth it so that Adam didn’t feel crappy.

Once he had folded and put his own clothes away he turned to Adam’s and took delicate care folding them all before turning to Adam’s closet. He had left them on the bed for Adam last time, but now his boyfriend had finally finished unpacking his clothes in the last few days, he wondered if he should just put away as many as he could find places for. The underwear was easy - right into Adam’s underwear drawer. A sweater he had to leave because he had no idea where those went, but he was able to hang the three shirts in the right hand side of the closet. The scarf was the last thing - the cute brown one covered in little fawn coloured bears. 

Elias smiled as he opened the left closet door and took in the sight of Adam’s vast collection of scarves hanging on the racks on the inside of the door. He tied the freshly laundered scarf amongst them and ran his hands through the variety of colours and fabrics. He loved them all because they were so much a part of Adam. 

The only one missing now, he saw, was the beautiful blue-green chiffon one that Elias had bought him for his birthday the previous year. Adam had been wearing it when he had left for his parent’s that morning. Elias felt warmed by the thought of him taking something along that was also part of Elias and offered him some comfort. He wasn’t sure what was going on with his parents, but Adam often came home a little down after visiting them and in need of extra cuddles.

Elias was about to close the closet again when something caught his eye. Poking slightly out of one of the built in drawers on that side was a tiny glimpse of black lace. He frowned. He had never seen Adam wear anything made of lace. He reached up to open the drawer but then hesitated. He didn’t want to invade Adam’s privacy, maybe it was something he wanted to keep secret? 

The thought of there being any secrets between them made Elias’s heart sink. He felt a little flustered and suddenly angry at the possibility. Adam would be mad if he kept secrets, so why should Adam have them? He had opened the drawer before he even realised it. 

“Oh my.” 

*

The afternoon with his parents was hard, though thankfully no more so than the past few months and he was happy to leave it another month before seeing them again for their regular family dinner. 

They had been great when he transitioned, more supportive than he had even believed possible but, perhaps as a result, they had become fiercely protective of him. Like he was some fragile thing now, that needed to be kept safe from the world… and Elias. 

He couldn’t blame them for not immediately taking a liking to his boyfriend the few times they had met. Adam certainly hadn’t either. But they had been tolerant at first, whilst making clear that they weren’t sure he was good enough for Adam. That he was blunt and rude and they worried about how he might treat Adam. This despite Adam explaining their entire meeting and friendship and how much Elias meant to him and had helped him. So, they had been tolerant, until Adam told them he and Elias were moving in together. Then it had become clear that they had hoped it something that would fizzle out and now realised that was not the case. 

Not only had it not fizzled out but Adam was more in love than ever - floating along in what seemed to be a never ending honeymoon period... And starting to think more and more about what Bev had teased previously about them getting married. Because he could really see a long term future with Elias and he wasn’t sure anything could ever possibly change that for either of them.

“Elias, I’m back. Mum and dad say hi.” Adam called out as he hung his keys on the hook next to the door. His parents had said to say hi, but only after some prompting and with no enthusiasm. It was exhausting. All Adam wanted now was cuddles and maybe some slow and sleepy sex before bed.

When there was no answer he went to the living room, but the lights were switched off, and so he went to the bedroom, checking the clock in the corridor as he went - a little before seven pm. Too early for Elias to have gone to bed. But when he got to the bedroom he saw his big baby bull was curled up around his pillow. 

Maybe he didn’t feel well and decided to go to bed? Adam started forward and Elias’s shoulders heaved and shuddered before he heard the quiet sob.

“Elias? What is it? Are you okay?” Adam’s concern was immediate as he moved around to the other side of the bed and came face to face with his boyfriend’s blotchy and tear-stained countenance. “What happened?” He knelt at the side of the bed and cupped Elias’s face before leaning in to kiss the tears away.

“I… You… I’m very confused.” Elias choked out. 

“Why? What happened?” Adam asked again, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Elias and pulling the man up to sitting so that they were looking at each other.

“I… I found…” Elias unfurled a tightly grasped fist and revealed a delicate black lace ladies thong.

“Oh.” Adam replied, completely unable to find any other words as he winced. He had meant to talk to Elias about that. So many times since they had first become intimate, and yet it had never come up as spontaneously as he had expected it to. Now he realised of course he should have made the effort to bring it up and explain before something like this happened and Elias jumped to conclusions and got all upset as Adam knew he totally was going to do. Not that he could blame him - of course he would be confused.

“At first I thought they might be a gift for someone? But then there were no tags, and are clearly not new and there is a whole drawer full of them and… and… other things. Ladies _things_. So then I thought that maybe you wanted to not be a man anymore and that really confused me because I love you so much, and I will love you no matter what, but I love you like this and I will love you as a woman too if that’s what you want but I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t tell me. Why would you keep this a secret from me and not tell me?” Elias barely took a breath as the words streamed out of him along with several different emotions, some of which tumbled into each other to create a whole new emotion previously unknown to Adam. 

“Baby, I don’t want to be a woman.” Adam smiled gently. He couldn’t be mad at the assumption as he might have been in the past. He knew Elias well enough to know this assumption came from a fear of losing what they had together, and there was nothing Adam could understand more than that. “I just…” he shrugged. He had never quite worked out how he was going to explain this. 

“You… you like to keep memories?” Elias ventured, still clearly confused by the whole thing. 

Adam shook his head. “It isn’t that. You know I like to wear feminine style clothes sometimes - the vests and scarves, just… I don’t see clothes as gendered. It took me a long time to become comfortable with that. When I was first transitioning I tried very hard to be as masculine as I could be and it made me fucking miserable. I realised I was doing it for other people - for them to move me from the female box to the male box in their minds. But there aren’t really boxes. Gender is a line and not everyone is in the boxes at either end…” He could tell from Elias’s frown that he wasn’t quite getting it. 

Adam stood and went to the drawer, pulling out a few other things with a smile. A silk camisole, a lace and silk snap-crotch teddy. He held them up to Elias. 

“What makes these women’s underwear?”

“They are for women. Women wear them?” Elias ventured.

Adam smiled. “So… what if a man wears them, does that make them men’s underwear? Are my scarves men’s scarves because I wear them? Are they specifically trans scarves? Gay scarves? Gay trans scarves? What if you borrow one?”

A small smile was growing on Elias’s face. “Clothes can be worn by anyone.” 

“Right?” Adam chuckled. “I struggled a lot with that concept. With the expectations of other people. I like lingerie, I like to wear it. It makes me feel sexy, the same as it might for a woman, but in the past it never felt quite right. And one day I realised that the reason it didn’t seem right was because I didn’t want to be female and wear lingerie, I wanted to be male wearing it. It wasn't something that should make me doubt my transition, but confirm it.”

He bit his lower lip and smiled as Elias nodded his enthusiastic understanding. 

Adam huffed out a laugh. “It was Bev that made me realise actually - when I was wearing this.” He held up the cami that she had given him all those years ago. The matching panties were in the drawer somewhere but the colour a little faded from having been worn and washed more.

“Bev? Why would Bev see you underwear?” The look of confusion had returned and Elias was starting to look upset. 

_Oh fuck._

There had never been the right time to bring that up either. 

*

Elias had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He understood that Adam had had many lovers before him, but why hadn’t he mentioned Bev when they were all still friends as they were? Was it because he still harboured some feelings for her in that way? 

He tried not to jump to conclusions, tried not to be coloured by his insecurities at having found the underwear that Adam had clearly explained. And yet he couldn’t help the aching lump in his throat and the sting of tears he was trying to hold back.

“You kept it a secret from me.” Elias sobbed. 

“It was never a secret, not really. I just… it never came up. And it never felt important to us or what we have. It was years ago and I was literally a different person. I never loved her. Not like that. Not like us.” Adam said firmly and moved back to the bed, dropping to a crouch and taking hold of his hands, which made Elias want to cry all the more. 

Despite that Elias was suddenly reminded of the time Bev had said it was hard not to _really like_ Adam. He wondered if Bev had been in love with Adam, was maybe still in love with him, but there was no way he could ask without sobbing. Elias wondered if he in fact should never talk to her again, just in case she was still wanting Adam. 

“She… she was there for me at a really important time. Please don’t hold that against her.” 

“I would never!” Elias replied indignantly. As if he would be so petty as to never speak to her again.

“Can I explain it all? I don’t want you to have the wrong idea about it, or about Bev.” 

Elias clenched his jaw, unsure he was prepared to know it all, but nodded nonetheless. 

“We met in the second year of university. Through Bedelia actually. Bedelia was dating a friend of mine and she knew Bev from the campus LGBT society. They had become good friends and there was something in Bev’s humour that Bedelia thought we would hit it off. Which we did.”

Adam paused and Elias realised it was because he had unknowingly tightened his grip on Adam’s fingers. Adam winced and Elias eased his hold until he let go entirely. At that Adam moved to sit next to him on the bed, a hand now stroking Elias’s thigh comfortingly instead.

“You… you dated?” Elias asked despite the pain in his chest.

“Yeah, sort of. Bedelia set us up on a date, and yeah we hit it off instantly. I… I don’t know how Bev felt but for me - at the time - I thought it was more than it was. My own feelings I mean. We hit it off so well, and back then… well… I just thought that I felt more than I did, because I’d never got on so well with someone before. I just… I had to push myself on the sexual side of things. I wasn’t all that attracted to her sexually, I didn't want to admit my sexuality was something I was still struggling with. But we got on so well I thought there could be something there. If I just tried harder.”

Adam let out a heavy sigh and Elias suddenly realised this might be a painful thing for him to discuss, and maybe that was part of the reason it had never come up. He put his hand over the one Adam still rested on his thigh, and squeezed gently. 

“It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me.”

“I want to. It’s not that… At the time I was identifying as lesbian because, well… there was something not right for me about being a straight woman. It took me a while to work out it was the woman bit that was wrong. It took dating Bev. I mean… we took it slow, mostly because of me, because I wasn’t really feeling it so much in that way - not that I ever told her that. We dated a couple of months. Made out some, fumbled around, never really had sex. Then Valentine’s Day was coming up and we said we would make it special and there became this sort of unspoken agreement that we would do it. And we bought each other gifts. I got Bev a little plush beaver holding a heart saying - love me love my beaver - and she got me some lingerie. Cute, not slutty.”

Adam swallowed hard and rubbed his hand over Elias’s thigh, which he wondered if it was less comfort and more drying a sweaty palm. 

“You… dressed up for her?” Elias asked, a jealous stab going through him as much as he tried to be reasonable. 

“Yeah. I went over to her place and she gave it to me, so I put it on. And… I liked it, I really did. Until we started to make out, and she was… she’s definitely a boob girl.” Adam let out a hollow chuckle and Elias felt all the emotions he had ever had for Adam sweep over him at the realisation that it had not been a pleasant experience for him and that his dysphoria had been bad. 

He moved side on to Adam and pulled the man into his arms, crushing him to his chest so his face rested in the crook of his neck. 

“Continue.” Elias invited and Adam let out a chuckle as he relaxed against the larger man. 

“It didn’t go well. And it wasn’t the clothes, I loved them… I still have them, as you know. I just… I ran, you know me!” He chuckled again. “Grabbed my clothes and got out of there, leaving Bev just as confused as I was. It took me a few days then, or a week or more… It’s hard to remember now. But I didn’t talk to Bev, didn’t answer her calls or messages. I felt like a shit but I needed to work it all out. Something I had been dealing with for a long while, and had just really started to understand, thanks to Bev. 

“I told her I thought I was trans and… she hugged me. We broke up because I just didn't think I could be what she wanted and I know that to be true. But she was the first person I came out to, her and later Bedelia. The three of us remained good friends throughout uni, and then even more so when a lot of our peers left London once they had graduated and we all stayed. She’s been there for me every step of the way, which maybe I didn’t deserve after how I had behaved. But she understood.”

Adam trailed off and Elias nodded against Adam’s shoulder - “she is a good friend.”

Adam grinned. “Yeah, the best. I was still not ready to do much about it all until a couple of years after I graduated, and by then I was working and shit was difficult. Socially transitioning didn’t always go well. But, yeah she’s been there for me through it all.”

Elias frowned. Now that he had the whole explanation there were a couple of things he still didn’t quite understand, so it would be best to just ask bluntly - 

“Are Bev and Bedelia gay?” 

Adam laughed deeply and pulled back to look at him. “You really are completely oblivious aren’t you?”

Elias shrugged. “Why do I care who people sleep with? It’s none of my business to think about these things. I was just curious. Now I think of it I’ve never seen them with anyone. Except each other.” 

“Yeah, that is… complicated.” Adam chuckled again. “Bev is gay, Bedelia is bi, but mostly sees women. And… well… they have a history too. They dated after Bev and I broke up and Bedelia was single again but they ended up just friends. So… Basically I’m pretty damn sure they fuck regularly and that seems to work out for them, but they are very discreet. I mean… they are like an old married couple half the time and nothing ever lasts with anyone else - they’re probably, technically, the longest relationship either of them have ever had.” Adam shrugged and Elias nodded. Maybe one day they would sort themselves out either way. 

“I just hope they are both happy.” Elias said with his own shrug.

Adam beamed a smile at him. “You’re alright Elias, you’re alright.” 

*

Adam showered and left the bathroom to Elias, with the intention of getting ready for bed. But…

He went to the drawer in question and began looking through for something he thought Elias might like. Which was pretty difficult as he had never expressed much of an opinion about lingerie. In fact Adam wasn’t sure he did have an opinion. After all he had very little experience before Adam.

Maybe something demure. They could always work up to the black leather, Adam grinned. 

He took out the baby pink silk and lace nightie and matching thong. It came down to his thighs, just brushing over them in a way that was particularly enjoyable. When he heard the water go off he moved and arranged himself on the bed. He lay back and waited in what - he hoped - was a seductive pose, his hardening cock pressing against the lace of the thong. 

It apparently had some effect because when Elias came in from the bathroom he looked like he was about to pass out. The blood drained from his face and Adam was sure the only place it could have gone was straight to the man’s dick.  
“Adam.” He breathed the word. 

“Elias… do you… do you like this?” He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he hadn’t actually asked Elias already. 

But then the man nodded. “I love you in anything… this is… it’s very nice.” Elias moved forward and dropped his towel, which had been doing nothing to hide the massive erection he now revealed. 

“Can… can I…” Elias took tentative steps forward until he reached the bed, then he lowered himself to crawl along it and up between Adam’s thighs. He pushed nightie up, lacing kisses across his toned abdomen and back down where the flesh met panties and then further…

Adam moaned as Elias started mouthing at his achingly hard cock through the lace. The feel and friction of the material between flesh and tongue was glorious and had Adam writhing and groaning. 

“Oh god Elias… I just…” He couldn’t get the words out. Those words he repeated so often - that he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have fallen in love with someone so talented with their tongue… and hands… and… “fuck! I need you, please… I want you to fuck me.” 

Elias let out a moan that vibrated through Adam’s cock, making him buck at the sensation. That seemed to throw Elias back, which was just fine as the man was moving already. Up and off and gone. Adam had to turn his head to see what had happened to him. 

Elias fumbled noisily in the bedside drawer.

“Elias?” the lube was already out on the side and they no longer used condoms for vaginal sex, having both been tested and with Adam on birth control just in case. 

“I….” He continued to look as he spoke. “I… I’m looking for the cock ring. I think otherwise I will cum very quickly. Very very quickly.” his words were stilted almost as though he were already on the verge of cumming. Adam giggled. 

Whilst Elias continued to seek out the cock ring, Adam grabbed the lube and squeezed some out onto his fingers, slipping them down under the lace and over his little cock, enjoying the feel of that before he was worried he might cum himself, and then going lower. He worked the fingers into his front hole, a little moisture already there as he slowly moved his fingers in an out, getting all the more desperate for them to be replaced by Elias’s cock.

Adam looked over, biting his lower lip as he watched his beautifully hung boyfriend, put on the cock ring. It was the adjustable one which he was just about able to get on when erect. Which was great, as his erections were sometimes so spontaneous there was just no way to consider putting one on whilst he was flaccid. 

Adam moaned once Elias had settled the cockring and given his dick a couple of long pulls. Elias grabbed up the lube then, squeezing a little directly onto the tip of his cock and shuddering as a result before stroking again until it was spread the whole length and breadth of his cock.

Elias looked down at him for a moment, as if deciding how to continue, but then apparently made up his mind because he lowered himself back to the bed and between Adam’s thighs, until they were face to face. 

Elias kissed him, softly and slowly, parting Adam’s lips with a skilled and gentle tongue. 

He moved slowly against Adam, their hard cocks sliding together with the lace in between, until Adam was gasping on each pass. The friction was almost overwhelming and Adam wished that Elias could fuck him and suck his cock at the same time. Perhaps another day they could find a suitable toy and position to do just that. But for now Adam would be happy to just be fucked senseless by the man. 

Elias must have read his mind, because then he was pulling back a little and reaching between them. And gently - agonisingly slowly - pulling Adam’s panties to one side and repositioning himself. They both moaned as Elias pushed into him, and Adam was thankful for the glide of the lube allowing him to feel so instantly and deliciously full as his boyfriend buried himself to the hilt. 

Adam hooked his legs up around Elias, taking him as deep as he could as he pulled him back for another kiss. More soft, nipping, teasing kisses between them as Elias barely moved. Adam knew he was trying to find a comfortable pace so as not to cum too soon, and at least the cock ring would help with that. They were breathing together, panting into each other as their mouths mirrored the joining of their bodies. 

Adam’s gasps turned to groans, which turned to whimpers as each slow thrust dragged the lace across his cock. He wanted to cry, it felt so good. So fucking good to do this with Elias. 

He hadn’t thought it could get any better but then Elias was trailing his lips across to his throat, sucking long and deep kisses there that would mark Adam for a week. The thought alone was almost enough to make Adam cum. He loved it, and Elias knew it. 

Elias repositioned slightly again, moving his weight onto one arm as he continued to move slowly in and out of Adam grazing his g-spot, suck at his neck and then bring a hand up to his lace covered chest. He ran a thumb over a hidden nipple and Adam cried out and tensed his thighs around the man. He was so close, so damn close. 

He wondered if for once he might cum before Elias. It happened rarely, usually only if Adam had a headstart, which wasn’t often given Elias’s condition. It had never been an issue for him before, he was well taken care of no matter what happened. But he was so gloriously turned on, Elias was hitting every sensitive part of him at once, that he wasn’t sure he could hold back if he wanted to. 

“Elias, you take such good care of me baby.” Adam babbled, pulling him closer, the move changed Elias’s angle just slightly that he was firmly moving against Adam’s g-spot with every thrust. He had picked up the pace a little at Adam’s words but it was a firm press, rather than hard and fast, and it was driving Adam insane. 

“Fuck, baby right there… yeah, right… oh fuck…” Adam’s head lolled back and it felt like every muscle in his body tensed and then spasmed as his orgasm washed over him in pulses. “Oh fuck, Elias…” he cried out.

Elias grunted and nipped at his neck, his thumb against his nipple had become a hand kneading at his chest - the whole area now sensitive from the feel of the lace trim.

“Fuck me baby.” Adam pleaded.

And then Elias’s hips began to snap with more force as he thrust harder and deeper. Adam’s cock throbbed as he felt another orgasm cresting. His body was jelly, completely pliant under Elias’s body and hands and mouth. He just groaned and writhed, eyes closed with the bliss building between them.

Adam’s whole body arched and his cock pulsed as he came again, his inner muscles contracting around Elias so he could feel every inch of the man inside him. He reached his hands into Elias’s hair, gripping tight in the curls and pulling their mouths together to swallow Elias’s moan into a kiss as he spilled inside Adam. 

Elias thrust through his orgasm, gradually slowing and breathing against Adam’s neck until there was nothing but the sound of their panted breaths filling the room.

Adam was boneless. 

Elias collapsed onto him and he couldn’t have pushed the man off if he wanted to. Instead they lay there, breathing and coming down from the buzz that had left them both humming to their very cores. 

“You came first.” He could feel Elias’s smile against his neck. 

Adam laughed “I fucking came twice!” 

Elias started to chuckle and pulled back, still trying to get his breath as he looked down at Adam with something near awe. 

“Don’t look at me like that my baby bull.” Adam grinned. “You’re the best fuck I’ve ever had, it was bound to happen some time.” 

Elias beamed and Adam chuckled again, feeling Elias slip from him as he did. He closed his eyes at the sensation and bit his lower lip, when he opened them again he knew he had that dreamy look that Elias was mirroring. 

“Baby, I want you to fuck me all night.” Adam purred. 

Elias shuddered and Adam felt him twitch, his cock already trying to get hard again. He could feel the panties were wet and getting wetter as Elias’s cum trickled out of him. 

“Should I take this off?” Adam asked grinding his wet and sticky crotch up into Elias. 

Elias flushed red from equal amounts lust and embarrassment. He ran his tongue out over his lips, and looked like was considering for a moment. 

“Leave them on…” His voice was gravel, and it went right through Adam. 

He wasn’t sure who initiated it but Adam was more than happy to get lost in another deep kiss whilst he marvelled at how a silly little secret had brought them to this moment.


End file.
